


29

by ShinMeiko



Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:29:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27595520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinMeiko/pseuds/ShinMeiko
Summary: [Congratulations, you found one of the thirteen endings!]Start over?
Comments: 21
Kudos: 24
Collections: Interactive chapter





	29

Putting everyone in my car is a tight fit, but it works. Sort of. Not if we get arrested by the police with Abby on Nick’s lap.

But we drop Abby safely. With Nick, since he is spending the night. I know. TMI.

Then Garrett because he doesn’t live too far from her, actually.

We make our way across town and Bram and Leah invent this ridiculous game where they have to spot an object and then link it to another object they can see using the most ridiculous logic. So anything that could happen in my brain, really. I am used to the way Leah sees the world, but Bram’s answers always surprise me. His mind really is incredible.

I know I tough it a lot today, but… How come that I have never noticed that before?

We stop in front of Bram’s house and before he leaves the car, I tell him: “Tonight was really fun. We should do it again.”

He looks at me, pleased and surprised, and says: “Yes. We really should.”

He seems on the verge of saying something but Leah punches him in the shoulder. “Yes. We do need to do it again because I am contesting your victory.”

He laughs. It is not shy or embarrassed, it is a real laugh, and I feel like I get to see the Bram Garrett knows. That guy looks pretty fun. Just like I predicted. Still. How many sides does Bram have?

He leaves the car, I drop Leah off, and I am finally home.

I haven’t found Blue, but this was a very fun evening. I really enjoyed it. I might just be starting to turn two classmates into proper friends and that is a solid consolation prize. Second best for sure, but still great.

My evening gets even better when I go to bed and there is an email from Blue waiting for me.

FROM: bluegreen118@gmail.com

TO: hourtohour.notetonote@gmail.com

DATE: Jan 25 at 9.37 PM

SUBJECT: Thank you for tonight.

Simon,

It’s all in the title, really. Thank you for tonight. This went better than I could have hoped. Of course, I would have liked for us to have a moment together and work up the courage to tell you ‘It’s me, I’m Blue’, but it might be even better this way.

We got to connect. Just you and me. Without the pressure of the emails. And we did connect. Quicker than I expected. You know I am awkward with people, you know cute boys (one in particular) gets me tongue-tied, and I am so proud that I managed to talk to you. Properly. Much better than I ever could anyway.

I think it helped that you asked me to stay. Even if it wasn’t just me, even if it wasn’t for me. It showed me that the real me has a place in your life too. That was the push I needed.

But I am ready to take this offline. You have no idea how comfortable and warm it was to be by your side tonight. And I want more of that.

I am ready to tell you who I am. But I am also desperate for you to find me out. Please, tell me that after all of this, you know who I am. That you felt that connection too.

But as you said. No pressure. I’ll reveal myself if you need me to.

Love,

Blue.

I don’t even think before I type back.

FROM: hourtohour.notetonote@gmail.com

TO: bluegreen118@gmail.com

DATE: Jan 25 at 9.58 PM

SUBJECT: Re: Thank you for tonight.

Bram,

Technically, this could be Garrett, but you’re not, are you? Not that there is anything wrong with Garrett, but that’s not where I felt the connection tonight. That’s not who was taking my mind off of Blue (although… apparently not).

Tonight was the best, wasn’t it?

If I weren’t grounded, I would ask you to come with me again tomorrow.

Love,

Simon.

FROM: bluegreen118@gmail.com

TO: hourtohour.notetonote@gmail.com

DATE: Jan 25 at 10.06 PM

SUBJECT: Re: Thank you for tonight.

Simon,

I am most definitely not Garrett.

Grounded, huh? Does that apply to friends coming over?

Love,

Bram.

FROM: hourtohour.notetonote@gmail.com

TO: bluegreen118@gmail.com

DATE: Jan 25 at 10.09 PM

SUBJECT: Re: Thank you for tonight.

Bram,

It does. But it might not apply to someone willing to do homework with me in the living room…

I know it’s probably the worst prospect ever, but it’s better than not seeing each other until Monday, isn’t it?

Love,

Simon.

FROM: bluegreen118@gmail.com

TO: hourtohour.notetonote@gmail.com

DATE: Jan 25 at 10.15 PM

SUBJECT: Re: Thank you for tonight.

Simon,

There is nothing I’d rather be doing tomorrow.

Just text me the details.

Love,

Bram.

FROM: hourtohour.notetonote@gmail.com

TO: bluegreen118@gmail.com

DATE: Jan 25 at 10.18 PM

SUBJECT: Re: Thank you for tonight.

Bram,

Does that mean I’m finally getting your phone number?

Love,

Simon.

FROM: bluegreen118@gmail.com

TO: hourtohour.notetonote@gmail.com

DATE: Jan 25 at 10.19 PM

SUBJECT: Re: Thank you for tonight.

Simon,

You already have it.

Love,

Bram.

FROM: hourtohour.notetonote@gmail.com

TO: bluegreen118@gmail.com

DATE: Jan 25 at 10.21 PM

SUBJECT: Re: Thank you for tonight.

Bram,

When did you give it to me?

Love,

Simon.

FROM: bluegreen118@gmail.com

TO: hourtohour.notetonote@gmail.com

DATE: Jan 25 at 10.24 PM

SUBJECT: Re: Thank you for tonight.

Simon,

I only ever gave you one thing.

Love,

Bram.

My eyes find the t-shirt instantly.

**Author's Note:**

> [Congratulations, you found one of the thirteen endings!]
> 
> [Start over?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27567391)


End file.
